Tale Of Redstar
by RedstarOfSkyClan
Summary: Redkit and her brothers looked different... she had a Clan despise her... she was tricked and confused. But why did StarClan choose her for such an important task? Will she be able to fufill the prophecy?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Only the characters that I create.

Born in a hollow by a splashing waterfall, 3 young kits had just entered the world- Thornkit, Blackkit, and Redkit. Each kit had blood red eyes, which had frightened their mother, Shimmereye. Shimmereye was a cat of MudClan, along with father, Rageclaw. Shimmereye had left the Clan to give birth elsewhere, fearing that Smokefur's hatred for them would drive him to kill the hapless kits. At one moon old, Rageclaw and Shimmereye planned to carry the kits back to their rightful Clan- and that's exactly what they did. But on their way, they were captured by FieldClan- a violent Clan(if you could even call it that) who lived by ways of anger and ambition. Nobody new about this lone Clan, for they lived a long way from anyone else. Captured in their camps vicinity, Shimmereye made a deal with FieldClan's leader, Treestar- Blackkit for their freedom. He hesitantly agreed, and the next day they set out.

Moons later, Thornkit and Redkit were MudClan's new apprentices- Thornpaw and Redpaw. They had training like any other cat, and they eventually became full-fledged MudClan warriors- Thornfur and Redeyes. Cloudstar was MudClan's leader, with Smokefur as his deputy. Smokefur hated the two cats, for he hated their parents- Shimmereye and Rageclaw were originally loners, accepted into the Clan by a certain deed they did. He vowed to himself to stop their bloodline, and would do anything to do so.

Cleverly, he devised a plan to make it seem as though Thornfur and Redeyes had killed Nettleface's kits(but truly he had done it), and the gullible Clan believed it. Though some cats remained unsure, the two where exiled by Cloudstar the next sunrise.

Thornfur and Redeyes split ways, and Redeyes remained a loner for quite some time- that is, until she received a prophecy: The three with red eyes, whom most despise, will find the truth, in their doubts and lies. At the time, she had no idea what this meant- only the fact that it involved her and her brother. But three? She had only one sibling, or so she thought. She went through many dangers to find Thornfur, and on the way met an older cat named Graywhisker- he wasn't a Clan cat, and served as Redeye's guide. That night when she slept, the prophecy reappeared in her dreams. She dreamt of high hills and low valleys, of pine forest lush with underbrush. Cats were hunting in this unknown place, but Redeyes woke too soon to find out more. After some time, she discovered Thornfur living around their birthing territory. She informed him about the dreams and prophecies, and he had said the same visions were coming to him. He also recalled having another brother, but he commented that the memory was very vague. He mentioned only of remembering a certain Clan scent, which smelled of evil and anger. So, the two red-eyed cats and Graywhisker, sought out the scent, hoping to find answers.

The scent was FieldClan, and soon after crossing the border an immediate capture followed for the three wanderers. Set to stay in a small prison surrounded by animal carcasses, Redeyes, Thornfur, and Graywhisker had no choice but to give in. But before long, a black cat came along to toss them some prey. The cat's attitude seemed unwelcoming, and his expression wasn't to friendly. But observing him closer, Redeyes noticed something- the same thing she noticed on her and her brother- blood red eyes! This black cat had the same red eyes as her and Thornfur. She made a comment on his eyes, but despairingly to Redeyes, the cat denied it. "My eyes aren't red," he had retorted, "I have been told they are blue."

Redeyes insisted upon they were red, and told him of StarClan's prophecy along with the dreams. The black tom only replied that she was talking nonsense. This cat obviously does not believe in StarClan, Redeyes thought, or he would of received the dreams. She faced the tom. "I can prove it, if you like. If I am wrong, feel free to kill me and my companions."

Taking the offer, the tom led the three cats out of the prison and told Redeyes to show the way. She frantically searched for a puddle, but found none- most of their land was field. Nosing around bushes, she finally found something: a well hidden, clear-water puddle. Telling him to look, he glared down at the water, only to find himself in utter shock- what the cat had said is true. He felt a sudden hope that StarClan might exist, for he couldn't deny this coincidence. He finally agreed to come with them, and they set off, sneaking away from FieldClan territory.

That night, the foursome settled down in a comfortable forest, protected by undergrowth. The cats slipped into deep sleeps, but Redeyes stayed awake- this place looked oddly familiar, almost as if it was the same forest in her dream. She ignored the irony, and fell asleep. If wasn't before long she was dreaming, and an odd dream had befallen her.

Nine StarClan cats had gathered around her, some she knew and some unknown. Berrypaw, a dead MudClan apprentice whom had been her friend, stepped out of the crown. Wisdom sparkled in his eyes as he spoke of her future ahead of her.

"SkyClan?" Redeyes breathed. "Me, leader? I have no idea what your talking about."

"Your exile happened for a reason," and Berrypaw stepped forward and touched his nose to hers. A surge of power flowed through her, and she jolted with surprise. Berrypaw spoke, and her first life was given. The next cat stepped out, and this continued for awhile until all nine cats had giving her a life finally, Berrypaw spoke once more. "You are now Redstar, leader of SkyClan. You must build this Clan by gathering certain cats which will bore kits for you. Those cats include two loners, one former Clan cat, and a friend you have known a while back. The cats with you shall join your Clan, and one must serve as deputy. Good luck, Redstar."

The cats all chanted good luck before they faded away. Redeyes found herself waking to the world once more, staggering to her paws. It was sunhigh, and her fellow "clanmates" had gathered in a clearing below a short cliff. A waterfall slashed nearby, and Redstar surveyed the place, and a though came to her mind- A perfect Clan camp. The perfect SkyClan camp. Whether I like it or not, I must accept this responsibility- I would never let StarClan down.

So Redstar jumped to the location of the small cliff, and sat comfortably on it's edge. Highcliff. This is Highcliff, and I must announce my deputy. Standing up, she looked down at the three cats, who gazed back up. She would take action now, and answer questions later.

"The new deputy of SkyClan is Thornfur!"


End file.
